glee_no_realfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bohemian Rhapsody
Bohemian Rhapsody, en español Rapsodia Bohemia, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Journey". La versión original pertenece a la banda Queen, de su álbum titulado A Night at the Opera. Es cantada por Vocal Adrenaline, con solos de Jesse, en las Regionales. Para esta presentación, los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline vistieron de negro y rosa. La presentación está sumamente ligada con el nacimiento del bebé de Quinn , Beth , mezclando algunas letras con el dolor que Quinn sufrió (por ejemplo "let me go (déjame ir)". Es una de las canciones grabadas más largas (a excepción de los popurrís). Bohemian Rhapsody Vocal Adrenaline: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see Jesse: I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy Vocal Adrenaline: Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, little low Jesse (Vocal Adrenaline): Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter (To me) To me Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama (oooooh) didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Jesse con Vocal Adrenaline: Carry on, carry on Jesse: As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama (oooooh) (Any way the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouette of a man Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Galileo, Figaro, magnifico Jesse: But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me Vocal Adrenaline: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Jesse: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go Vocal Adrenaline: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go Let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go Will not let you go, let me go, never Never let you go, let me go Never let me go, oh No, no, no, no, no, no, no Jesse con Vocal Adrenaline: Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me For me (2x) Jesse: So you think You can stole me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me And leave me to die Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out Just gotta get right outta here Vocal Adrenaline (Vocalizando): Oh, oh yeah, oh yeah Jesse: Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Vocal Adrenaline: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see Jesse: I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy Vocal Adrenaline: Because I'm easy come, easy go Little high, little low Jesse (Vocal Adrenaline): Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter (To me) To me Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away Mama (oooooh) didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Jesse con Vocal Adrenaline: Carry on, carry on Jesse: As if nothing really matters Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth Mama (oooooh) (Any way the wind blows) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all I see a little silhouette of a man Vocal Adrenaline: Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo Galileo, Figaro, magnifico Jesse: But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me Vocal Adrenaline: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Jesse: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go Vocal Adrenaline: Bismillah! No, we will not let you go Let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go Bismillah! We will not let you go, let me go Will not let you go, let me go, never Never let you go, let me go Never let me go, oh No, no, no, no, no, no, no Jesse con Vocal Adrenaline: Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me For me (2x) Jesse: So you think You can stole me and spit in my eye So you think you can love me And leave me to die Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out Just gotta get right outta here Vocal Adrenaline (Vocalizando): Oh, oh yeah, oh yeah Jesse: Nothing really matters, anyone can see Nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me Quinn: Hey, baby Jesse y Vocal Adrenaline: Anyway the wind blows Curiosidades *La coreografía fue muy agotadora para los bailarines (uno se esguinsó el tobillo, otro tuvo una contusión, otro rompió su dedo, uno se golpeó la cabeza con la cámara), y Jonathan Groff fue herido durante el ensayo recibiendo una cicatriz de 5 pulgadas en uno de sus bíceps por el estilete de su compañero de baile. *Debido a la extenuante coreografía, muchos bailarines se accidentaron. Un bailarín elevando a una bailarina sobre sus hombros accidentamente la dejó caer, esto está incluso en la toma final y puede ser visto en el lado derecho de la escena. *Jane Lynch lo nombró su número favorito de la serie. *Se mantuvo como la única canción en glee en ser mostrada en su total longitud hasta la temporada tres, donde It's Not Unusual es mostrada completa. *Jonathan Groff no toca el piano realmente, pero aprendió a tocar esta canción solamente para el episodio. *Si miras con atención la coreografía y la letra, reflejan a Quinn entrando en labor. Por ejemplo, cuando las chicas de Vocal Adrenaline están saltando y aterrizan en sus espaldas, Quinn está recostada en la cama del hospital. Además, cuando Vocal Adrenaline está está cantando "Let me go!", Quinn grita justo después "Let me go! (¡Déjame ir!)" *Esta es la canción más larga que glee ha cantado. *Rachel manifiesta en Nationals, que esta presentación fue estándar de oro en las competencias de coro por años. *Es la segunda canción que Vocal Adrenaline interpreta de Queen, siendo Another One Bites the Dust la primera.